


Dreaming During After Hours

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [10]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Kissing, Canon Compliant, Confusion, Consensual Kissing, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Porn With Plot, Self-Doubt, Sexual Tension, Spin the Bottle, Tagged 'underage' because the character are still in high school, Truth or Dare, Wet Dream, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: 3 times Azul imagines doing the dirty with Jonah + 1 time he gets the chance to do it in real life.(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Original Character(s)
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Comments: 18
Kudos: 133





	1. Way Beyond a Light Peck

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the 500 Kudos~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time, it was played off as a dare.

The Monstro Lounge had closed a few minutes ago, but three of Azul's closest employees were still in the lounge. They were sitting on the floor to be exact, just talking and laughing, with an empty bottle in the middle of their little circle.

“What do we have here?” Azul asked as he approached the small group.

Floyd’s smile widened. “Truth or Dare! You should join us!”

Azul raised an eyebrow at him. “Aren’t you too old to play this game?”

“Nope. And Baby Seal had never played this!”

Jonah turned toward him. “It’s actually kinda fun. Wanna join us, Senior Azul?”

Azul glanced at the twins. They were exchanging glances as if they were having a telepathic conversation. _Something smells fishy, and it’s not just the whole Octavinelle theme._ Azul sighed, taking the risk. “Might as well.”

The twins beamed at this while Jonah gave him a grin. Azul sat beside Jonah as Floyd spun the bottle again, continuing the game. A few rounds passed and Azul took every chance to pick 'truth'. The twins surprisingly didn’t ask stuff about ‘is there someone you like?’ or something similar. It could be because they were holding back. Especially with Jonah also playing with them, there was no way they would miss the chance. Both of them knew about his feelings toward the captain next to him, they straight up asked him that back then. Since then, they tried to make every opportunity for both Jonah and Azul to spend time with each other. While Azul was happy they were supportive, sometimes the teasing could get a bit overboard.

Jade spun the bottle and it landed on Jonah. “Jonah. Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Jonah answered.

Jade tapped his chin, looking as if he was thinking but Azul knew from that glint in his eyes that Jade had already known what to ask. The corner of Jade’s lips pulled up. “Have you ever kiss someone before?”

Floyd let out a long "Whoop~" while Azul was actually taken back. _He just straight up asked him!_ Glancing to the side, Jonah looked indifferent. “I don’t think so,” he slowly answered and for some reason, Azul felt relief. “I mean… For formalities. I’ve kissed a few people on the hand.”

“And on the lips?” Jade pressured. Jonah was about to answer but Azul cleared his throat, stopping him.

“Didn’t the rules say you only ask one question at a time?” he raised an eyebrow at Jade. But the boy just chuckled.

“Alright then.” Jade nodded to Jonah. “Jonah.”

Jonah nodded. He spun the bottle and the game went into another few rounds before it was Floyd’s turn to spin and it landed on Azul.

Floyd was smiling so widely that it was a bit terrifying. “Alright, Azul… Truth or dare?”

“Hmm… Dare.” He knew he would regret it.

As if it was possible, Floyd’s smile widened. “I dare you to kiss Baby Seal!”

_He knew it._

“Wha-” Jonah squeaked, blushing. “That’s not fair, Senior Floyd!”

“Rules are rules~,” Floyd said in a sing-song voice. “What’s wrong? Are you scared, captain?”

Jonah groaned. Of course, Floyd used the ‘captain’-card, now Jonah couldn’t back out from this. Azul sighed. They’ve set this up. He had already guessed since Jade’s question to Jonah. It was only a matter of time before the kissing-dare came up. And knowing the twins, of course, it would be him. 

Sighing internally, Azul scooted his position, making him facing Jonah completely. The boy’s eye was wide when Azul placed a hand on his cheek. “Just a light peck, okay?”

Jonah gulped. He turned his body slightly, now facing Azul, and nodded.

Azul slowly pressed his lips on to Jonah’s. The younger boy’s lips were surprisingly soft, and they were warm and dry. Something in the back of his mind clicked. _He likes this warmth_. Closing his eyes, Azul tilted his head slightly to make the position better, his hand trailed to the back of Jonah’s head to push them closer. Azul nibbled the bottom of Jonah's lips, the captain opened his mouth slightly in surprise, and Azul used this opportunity to slipped his tongue inside’s Jonah’s mouth. For some reason, while for some it might be gross and slippery, Azul found this _addicting_. Exploring Jonah’s mouth, his tongue found the boy's, and Azul started to play. Jonah tried to move in sync, but his movement is sloppy compared to Azul. Azul didn’t care, he loved this intimacy.

His other hand trailed down Jonah’s back, feeling the spines as the smaller boy's back arched. Jonah’s hands were on Azul's knees for support and he could felt them gripping hard on the fabric. _It was fine. Any touch the captain provided is treasured by Azul_. Azul started to suck Jonah's tongue and the captain let out a sound.

_Wait. That was a moan._

_Oh. Azul really loves that._

The grips on Azul's pants were getting harder and Azul suddenly realized that this had gone over a light peck. Slowly, he pulled back, both boys were gasping for air, a string of saliva connected bot of their lips. Both of their faces were flaming red, probably from embarrassment or losing breath.

Someone whistled and Azul wanted to smack himself for forgetting that they were in the middle of a game. Glancing to the side, he saw the twins were watching them in shock. And to be honest, so was he.

“So?” Azul huffed.

Even Floyd looked flustered. “That went better than expected.”

Azul grumbled, pushing his glasses up. “We should end this now. It’s a school night.” He turned back to Jonah, scooting back for more space. “Jonah, do you need someone to walk you back?”

Jonah’s head shot up. He was still blushing and it was adorable. He quickly shook his head. “Nope! Nope. I’m good!” Azul would be lying if he didn’t feel a bit hurt from how Jonah looked so panicky. The younger boy fixed his Mostro Lounge uniform and waved to the three of them. “I’ll be off!”

“Bye, Baby Seal~” Floyd waved his hand wildly while Jade just gave him a nod. Jonah let out a light chuckled before sprinting out to the kitchen. Azul was pretty sure that he decided to escape through the back door, it was understandable.

“Both of you.” Azul tried his best to sound stern. “Go to bed.”

Floyd wanted to whine, but Jade stopped him, whispering to his ear. Floyd pouted but decided to leave with Jade, leaving Azul alone. The boss slowly stood up, fixing his pants and whipping the saliva that dripped at the corner of his mouth. The saliva from the kiss. _A kiss..._

_He really did that. He finally kissed the captain._

He could felt his face heating up as he covered his mouth. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach when he remembered the kiss just a few moments ago. He admitted that it went slightly overhand, but another part of him said that he needed _more_. _He couldn’t get enough of it. He wanted to taste those lips more. Wanted to bite it until it turned red. Wanted to hear more moans and slurs from the boy-_

Suddenly his pants felt too tight.

_Oh, shit…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this what they call French Kiss? That kiss with the tongue? Sorry if this looks weird.  
> Heh. Look at me trying to write smut without knowing the kinks.


	2. When It Didn’t Feel Exactly Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time, it was supposed to be a nightmare.

“Azul…”

The boy was naked, laying on his back on a bed, hands bounded above his head and tied to the bedframe, covered with sweats and bite-marks. _Ah, such a sight to behold._ The moans that escaped the boy’s lips were music to Azul's ears. It was amazing to see the naïve boy became undone by Azul’s own hand.

“You like that?” asked Azul teasingly. “Do you like it when I do this?”

Azul entered another finger into the boy’s tight hole to follow up with the first one. A scream of pleasure escaped from the boy’s lips when Azul hit his sweet spot. The smirk on Azul’s face widened. He pulled and thrust his fingers, adding another one just for the pleasure, hitting the same sweet spot and stretching the boy's cute hole.

“Ah! Ah, ngh. A-Azul…!” the boy moaned, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. Azul brought his face closer to the boy, staring at his dual-colored eyes filled with lust.

“Tell me what you want, Captain.” He purposely stopped, which resulted in a whimper. Slowly he pulled his fingers out and the boy underneath openly whined.

“Azul…”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Please… Just f-fuck me already…”

Hearing such vulgar language from the captain’s usual clean mouth snapped Azul’s self-control. He reached for the back of the boy’s head and kissed him passionately as he lined himself and pushed his hard-rock dick inside the gaping, lewd hole.

The captain screamed between the kiss and Azul took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside the boy’s sweet mouth, exploring the tiny cavern. Azul started to move, rolling his hips harshly. They broke the kiss, a string of saliva connected both of them. Azul pushed the boy’s thighs apart wider, thrusting even more violently, leaving the boy as a moaning mess.

“Aah… It feels amazing inside you, Captain…” Azul shuddered with delight. He watched the captain’s cock jumped and twitched as the wet squelching noises filled the air. Azul himself was panting. He could hear his balls, full of cum, slapping against the captain’s skin as he pounded him so hard that the bed creaked. The boy was crying, begging, and moaning with every thrust. His legs wrapped around Azul and Azul used the slightly deeper position to his advantage, making sure to reach as far as he could. This seemed to pretty much do the trick, as the boy’s pleading reached a higher octave as he closed his eyes and he arched his back.

“AZUL!” the captain wailed. Azul gritted his teeth also feeling himself closer.

“Jonah… Jonah, look at me,” he cooed. He wants to see those beautiful dual-colored eyes looking at him—and only him. “So... Close…” Azul gasped, feeling his belly tensing, his cock twitching. “I’m going to come, Jonah! Jonah!”

* * *

His eyes snapped open, breathing harshly and soaked by his sweat. Azul quickly sat upright, looking around his surroundings. He was still at his Monstro Lounge office, on one of the sofas. His brain started to work again, remembering what just happened.

He remembered that day was quite busy, with many students came up to him pleading for a contract ( _it was funny how students were still willing to make a deal with him even after witnessing his overblot_ ). He remembered that he decided to lay down on the sofa, and he should be lucky considering no one found him sleeping on the job-

Then, he realized something very odd with his body, a foreign feeling.

Swallowing all doubt down his throat he looked down between his legs. _It’s wet._

At that moment, Azul wanted to scream.

Suddenly, there was some knocking on the door. “Boss. Are you still in there?” Jonah’s voice sounded from behind it.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!_

He heard the knob turned and thinking fast, Azul quickly took off his coat, covering his thigh with it, and grabbed the documents that had fallen to the ground. When Jonah finally opened the door, Azul was already set, looking as if he was just working as usual.

“Oh, you’re still here,” Jonah said with a slight surprise in his tone. “Are you working overtime again?”

Azul cleared his throat, trying not to stutter because the subject of his… ‘dream’ was standing not far from him. “Unfortunately, yes. Don’t worry. I’ll lock the door later.”

Jonah frowned and stepped in. Azul found himself gripping onto the contracts slightly harder than he was supposed to. He scooted away quietly when Jonah approached him, head tilting to the side as he leaned closer to him, brow frowned. “Are you sick?” he asked. “You look flushed.”

Azul pushed his glasses up his nose. “There’s no need for your concern,” he lied. “It was just slightly hot here.”

Jonah raised an eyebrow at him. “The air conditioner is working fine in my opinion.” But then he shrugged. “But then again, you’re wearing three pieces of suit.”

Azul let out a chuckle. “That could be it.”

“But are you sure you’re not sick?” Jonah reached for him, pressing the back of his hand to Azul's neck. “Should I make some tea before I go?”

The Octavinelle Prefect held his breath, his heart thumping wildly against his chest. Flashes of images from his dream came rushing through him.

Jonah being all tied up, squirming with desperation. _He remembered his loud moans, how he was pleading like a slut-_ Azul’s eyes lingered on Jonah’s lips. They looked so inviting. That one kiss, in a game of Truth or Dare he might add, wasn’t enough. _He wanted to taste more of those lips. He wanted to make him beg to kiss him more. He wanted to make this captain be undone underneath him-_

“Senior Azul?” Jonah called, his brows frowning.

“I’m fine.” Azul cleared his throat again, ducking his head when Jonah finally pulled back his hand. “You can go home now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Azul was aware he answered that a bit too fast. “Goodnight, Mister Argentum.”

Jonah didn’t say a thing. He only hummed before walking away from the office, closing the door quietly behind him. Azul ran a hand down his face. He dared himself to take another peek under his coat. _Did he really just have a wet dream?_ His fingers were twitching. _He just needed to make sure…_

His hands reached for the spot between his legs. When he squeezed it, it was wet.

_Yep. This is real._

Azul groaned. The feeling of regret started to creep into his chest. _What was he thinking? Why must he have a dream like that?_ He didn’t mind the kind of dream. It was supposed to be normal. _But having that dream of doing it with Jonah?_ _He hadn’t even confessed yet! He shouldn’t be dreaming about him yet!_

_Or worst._

_What if Jonah didn’t want him at all?_

The feeling of dread swept in as Azul leaned back to the sofa. Sure, he and Jonah had mended their relationship after his overblot incident, dare he said that they were way closer now. But still, Azul couldn’t help but fear what if Jonah just pretended that he like hanging out with him.

_He… He didn’t want the captain to hate him._

_Not when he was hopelessly in love with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah, we're continuing this. Straight up porn in the beginning.  
> This is supposed to be the third chapter, but the original subject of chapter two was a bit too hard, so I ended up swapping places.  
> And uh... Does this make Azul slightly a creep? I'm very sorry about this mess.


	3. Water Can’t Clean This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time, it was a close call because he lost his composure

Azul didn’t know how Floyd managed to rope him into this situation, but he knew three facts:

One: Floyd smuggled him, Jade, and Jonah out for a private employee midnight movie night. Meaning that not only they were out campus after curfew, Azul was pretty sure Floyd used Mostro Lounge money to buy the ticket and snack.

Two: their sitting position was arranged. On the highest row, Azul sat next to the empty hall on his left, and to his right were Jonah, Floyd, and Jade in that order. The fact that he was sitting next to the captain was hard enough when he couldn’t help but kept on glancing at the comically serious captain every scene cut.

Three: he had a hard time focusing on the movie. It was a horror, which again, Azul was questioning Floyd’s choice. Which meant a lot of jump-scares. And sitting next to Jonah with many potential physical contacts was…

Well, the temptation was strong. But Azul tried his best not to react too much.

Keyword: _tried_.

Another jump scare happened on screen, followed by the audience’s screams. In a panic, Jonah reached for Azul's thigh, probably mistaken it for the arm of his seat, and Azul pressed his lips hard not to make a sound. The warmth from the captain’s hand brought shiver for Azul and the urge to hold the smaller hand was strong, but Azul gripped onto the real arm of the chair harder.

Jonah was completely unaware of this, eye glued to the screen as he tried to decipher the mystery of the haunted house from the film. He reached for his drink, sipping the straw and letting the cool liquid filled his mouth. Azul really tried his best here. But unfortunately, he was captivated. _Which was utterly ridiculous! The captain was just drinking! There was nothing wrong with it. Why did Azul have to be captivated by how hard Jonah sucked his drink, watching his cheeks hollowed, tongue peeking pass the lips when he tried to like the straw, lips going up and down to angle for a better drink, the sound when he swallowed the drink which was oddly louder than the scream-_

Jonah squeezed his thigh as another jump scare occurred and that was enough to set Azul on the edge. As another scream happened and another surprise squeeze followed, Azul shot up from his seat, surprising his friends next to him.

Jonah looked up to him. “Are you okay, Senior Azul?”

Azul gulped. “I’m fine.” He didn’t dare to glance at the boy beside him, worried that even just a glimpse would set him off. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Okay then…?” Jonah sounded unsure. Azul couldn’t blame him. He was confused by himself. _Damn hormone. Stop making him horny._

Azul definitely didn’t run out of the theater and going straight to the bathroom, making sure that the door was locked loud enough for him to hear it himself. Azul rested his back to the door and let out a sigh. Running his hand down his face, he could feel shame started to bubble in the pit of his stomach. _How could he get aroused just by watching him drink? Did his dreams finally fully corrupted his mind?_

His hand ran down his chest and brushed against his groin, letting out a groan when he felt a hard bump against his pants. Dammit. People were probably looking at him weirdly during his escape. He needed to fix this quickly before those three wondered what took him so long.

Pulling his zipper down, he let his dick out. His hand started to palm, feeling himself twitched in his grasp. His other hand reached for the collar of his shirt and brought it to his mouth. He bit on it to smother a moan as he fell deeper in lust. He panted lightly through his gritted teeth, picturing the boy who had been the main object of his dream. He imagined him kneeling in front of him, half-lid eyes looking up at him in hunger.

He imagined that pink tongue licked his erection before taking it in. Azul leaned his head against the door, panting without should. He jerked himself roughly, his thumb circling around his cockhead, imagining the owner of his tongue giving him this pleasure. He was already so wet, like an animal in heat, and he couldn’t decide whether he love or hate this feeling.

Azul whimpered, imagining himself running his fingers through the boy’s red hair, imagining the warmth of his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down his cock, following the face pace of his hand. He could hear the lewd moans from his dreams echoing in his mind, hear his name being repeated in such seductive tones, fueling him with more pleasure. He wanted more. _More. More. Give him more. He wants more than a kiss. He wants more than a very sloppy blow job. He wanted more than only hearing his name being moaned._

_He wants him._

_He wants his so… So much…_

With a stifled groan, Azul came into his hand, barely catching it before it spilled onto the bathroom floor. Azul’s knees trembled, threatening to collapse any moment. But he knew he couldn’t stay there any longer. He allowed himself to catch his breath for a few seconds before tucking in his softening cock into his pants. He was lucky that no one was around when he came out of the stall. Taking a quick stride to the sink, Azul tried his best to wash the cum off his finger, using every last drop of soap, but it still couldn’t get rid of the feeling of dirtiness from himself.

 _What had become of him? Was it wrong? Was it okay to think of doing the deeds with someone you love? Was this what they call a normal horny teenager?_ Azul didn’t know how to feel. His mind was blank as he dragged himself back to the theater without a word. He was sure that he made the others worried but he didn’t have it in himself to care.

Even the warm touch from Jonah couldn't erase the doubt in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone remember this fic? It feels so weird going back into this after what happened in the main fic.  
> Again, I am very sorry if I wrote Azul like a creeper. I tried my best with that last part.


	4. Just Like In Your Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the last time, he was forced to confront his dream.

Azul sighed deeply before flipping his report book. The Mostro Lounge had closed hours ago and everyone had gone to bed, including the twins. But Azul just couldn’t sleep yet. _Ugh, this is so childish of him. All this stress because of his one-sided crush to the point of smutty dreams? This is getting ridiculous._ Not to mention, he was getting suspicious eyes from both the twins and Jonah himself. He avoided the captain mostly and tried to keep his act with the twins but he knew he was slipping. He didn’t know how long he could keep this up. 

He reached out for his glass but quickly pulled his hand back quickly. “Ouch.” The boss hissed, shaking his hand. He glanced at the innocent steaming cup. _Wait. What happened to his melon soda?_

“Be careful. That’s hot coffee.”

Azul froze. _Was that…_ Slowly he lifted his head and he tilted back his stool in reflects when a very familiar face just a few centimeters from his. “Wha-”

“Whoa there!” Jonah reached from behind the bar, quickly grabbing Azul’s collar before the boy hurt himself. He pulled both of them back until Azul’s stool was stable again. “Be careful.” As Jonah let go of the collar, letting Azul cough and breath for a moment, he continued, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Azul shook his head, pushing his glasses up his nose and looking in another random direction, anywhere but the boy in front of him. “It’s fine. I was lost in thought at the moment.”

He heard the boy hummed. “Speaking of that…”

Azul tried not to flinch when a small hand grazed his chin, “You’re acting weird recently.”

 _Shit._ “Me? Weird?” He tried to sound nonchalant. “I have no idea what are you talking about, Mister Argentum.”

Of course, the captain decided to be smart for once. He sighed. “Look, I don’t want this to be another war. Just tell me what did I do and I’ll try to make up for you.” He crossed his arms and rested them on the counter. “Is there something you are hiding?” His brow furrowed slightly. “More mafia secret I can’t know? Because we know what happen last time.”

Azul rolled his eyes. “It has no relation to our job. It’s…”

He only glanced up slightly, only to realize how close they were. Azul watched the frowning captain, eye squinted in an attempt to decipher his secret. His presence was overwhelming. “Captain. You’re too close,” he choked out.

“I know,” Jonah answered in a monotonous tone.

Azul glared at him. “Then back off.”

“Not until you tell me. And I’ll have you know a pirate like me will get what I want.” Jonah glared back challenging him. “So, spill it out.” He leaned closer, in turn, Azul leaned back, maintaining their distance. The only thing he was grateful for at this was Jonah made no attempt to grab him, which wouldn’t end in a pretty way.

Azul bit inside his lips _. Once again, he was driven into a corner. There was no way out here, so might as well spill everything out._ He sighed. “I blame you.”

“Eh?”

 _Such a great start._ He let out a weak chuckle and just let everything out. “I’m such a wimp. I’m scared, Captain. Our relationship now is way better than before. None of us trying to kill each other which is a Great Seven blessing. But even so… I’m scared that you would return to hate me, to think of me as a troublesome guy. I can’t lose you again.”

_He wants Jonah to look only at him. He wants to be the captain’s special partner. He wants to become Jonah Argentum’s one and only. His, only his. He absolutely doesn’t want him to hate h-_

Lips crashed against his.

For a second, Azul’s eyes widened. Before he could even register what just happened, the owner pulled back. Azul watched Jonah sighed. “For someone with a big brain, you can be clueless as well, huh?”

“H-Hah?”

“Well then, Boss.” The captain leaned forward again, elbow on the counter and chin rested on his palm, looking serious. “Use your big brain to answer this: who do you think I am, Ashengrotto?"

Azul blinked. _What kind of question is this?_ "You're... Jonah?"

Jonah nodded, humming. "And my full name?"

"Jonah Argentum."

Jonah’s lips curled up into a smirk. "That's 'Captain Jonah Argentum' to you. I'll sail through the stormy sea with pride." The smirk melted into his usual warm smile. “You really think that I will hate you?”

Azul looked down. “I…”

A hand reached for Azul’s chin, lifting it so both of them stare into each other’s eyes. “Even after everything, I can’t hate you completely. Both of us were angry back then and it led to nowhere but pain. Maybe I’m a little bit nervous as well, but I trust you."

"Jonah..."

Jonah caressed his cheek and Azul shamefully admitted that he leaned into the touch. “Isn’t that basically the base of our relationship? I trust you and you trust me. So don’t be afraid. It’s just part of the journey. A small bump in the road can’t stop us completely."

 _Damn this soft-hearted captain. Not even a single trace of malice in his words. Well, that’s Jonah Argentum for you. The captain managed to charm everyone around him with his words._ Azul couldn't but chuckled at this. "You sure know persuasive words."

"Learnt it from the suggestive merchant himself." Jonah blinked lovingly. "It's okay. I know I'll be fine with you. So, don't hesitate."

Azul sighed. A small weight had lifted from his shoulder. _Part of the journey, as he said_ **.** "Okay. Okay." He bit his lip before nodding. “Captain…” He reached pulled Jonah’s hand and pressed a light kiss on the knuckles before whispering, “I love you.”

Jonah chuckled softly. “Took you long enough.” He rested his other hand on Azul’s cheek and Azul breathed out from its warmth.

And then, he said it. “I love you too.”

That was all Azul needed to hear. That tiny spark of courage made Azul dare to close the distance between them once again. A gentle kiss on Jonah’s forehead, then he trailed down to the bridge of Jonah’s nose. Finally, he kissed Jonah firmly on the lips.

_Even when he’s being a whip, the captain manages to let out a motivational speech. Even after everything that had happened…_

_There will only be one Captain Jonah Argentum in his heart._

* * *

The usually silent room of the Octavinelle Prefect was filled with noises that night. It was also messier than usual. Pieces of a tuxedo, along with the purple scarf, bowtie, fedora, coat, shoes, and socks were scattered across the floor. However, it seemed that there was an extra pair of socks and shoes. There was also a jacket and a cotton vest that was way too small for the prefect, and a medical-eyepatch next to the familiar glasses.

"Nggh... Senior Azul..."

The main attraction was happening on the bed. Where usually there was only one occupant, now there were two.

The only pieces of clothing Azul were wearing were his white long-sleeved shirt and his boxer. Compare to Jonah who had his hair down and only lost his jacket, vest, socks, shoes, and eyepatch. As much as Azul wanted to see Jonah giving him a splendid striptease, Azul wanted to do it by himself. He wanted to expose the captain, one clothing at a time with his own two hands, just like unwrapping presents on Christmas Day. And Jonah's presence was the most wonderful gift Azul had ever received in his life.

He wanted to make this good for both of them, especially for the boy who was pinned underneath him. Ever since his incident in the bathroom, along with his dreams, he had been watching videos. He knew every comfortable and pleasurable position, even nearly all the kinks. He had imagined him doing those things with Jonah, but still, he was worried. _This is real. He's doing this in real life._ Unlike his dream where he could just do whatever he wanted without worrying about bruises and pains, he was worried that he would hurt this fragile captain. The captain was soft, inexperienced, and just _real_. _He couldn't be rough. He couldn't hurt him. He wanted to be gentle. He couldn't mess this up. This was their first and he wanted it to be perfect._

Azul was holding Jonah's wrists above the smaller boy's head with one of his hands and one knee rested between Jonah's still clothed legs. Both of their lips were connected with Azul dominating the game. Jonah couldn't do anything but moaned from the invasion, which only fueled Azul to touch him even more. Jonah's moans were music to Azul's ears. _So sweet, so addicting._ Azul continued to devour that small lips, not letting a single spot to be missed. You may call him greedy, he didn't care. That trait had already become a part of him. He wanted to touch everything from this boy. He wanted everything to be his.

Azul bit onto Jonah's lower lips, earning a gasp from the boy, and Azul immediately slipped his tongue into Jonah's mouth, stirring the inside. "Aanghh... Senior... Ummhh... Azul..." moaned Jonah when he couldn't keep up with Azul's game. Azul took this as a win. His tongue took Jonah's warm one, mixing their saliva. Azul's unused hand reached for Jonah's small ribbon-tie and pulled it off. After throwing it off, not caring where it landed, he started to unbuttoned Jonah's shirt from the top to bottom.

"Ummmh! Ngghh!" Jonah whined, running out of breath. Not wanting to choke him, Azul let go of his kiss. A thread of saliva flowed out from the corner of their lip. Jonah's chest went up and down as he filled his oxygen supply once again, his face was bright red, _such an amazing view..._

Azul smiled at him as he used his thumb to wipe the saliva from the corner of his lips. "Jonah." He leaned down again, his hand on Jonah's cheek caressing it softly and his heart leaped Jonah leaned into it. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

Jonah hummed in confirmation, so Azul continued. "Can you drop the 'senior' title? I don't want to be your senior. I want you to call me 'Azul'. Just Azul. Just Jonah and Azul."

Jonah let out a soft smile. "Okay... Azul."

 _Oh, how beautiful the way he said his name._ Azul returned to kiss Jonah softly again as the boy closed his dark-colored eyes. Now, the kisses had moved to Jonah's tanned neck which was rather ticklish for Jonah.

"Aahhh... Azul... Nggh..." moaned Jonah, feeling the lips and tongue on his neck. _Oh, Azul couldn't get enough of him. Yes, Captain. Keep moaning for his name._ He rubbed Jonah's chest and stomach, adding more burning sensations within Jonah's body.

Azul stopped licking his neck, inhaling the sweet addictive smell of Jonah. Licking his lips, he knew he couldn't hold back. He slowly bit the red head's neck. Jonah threw his head back, pain and pleasure mixing into one when Azul sunk his teeth in there. The silvernette sucked and licked the bite mark, claiming the captain as his own. _Wasn't this just like in those classic tales of mermaids and pirates? Ah, how romantic._ Azul's hand which had been rubbing Jonah's chest and stomach moved to a hardened nipple. Jonah began to whine amidst his moaning when Azul pinched his nipple. Smirking, the slivernette pinched that nipple hard and pressed it with his nail.

"Azul-Ahhh!" Jonah's moans became louder, unable to hold back all of these sensations. Using this chance, Azul bit and kissed Jonah's jaw, filling the room with more of those wonderful moans. Smiling, Azul continued with his pleasuring moves. His mouth reached down, licking Jonah's chest and stomach. The moans just kept on coming from Jonah's cute mouth. Azul could felt the boy was getting hard when he rubbed his knee between his legs. Azul stopped the kisses when he reached the unclaimed nipples one at a time. He sucked and licked that spots until Jonah was throwing his head back to his pillow. It was pretty much the only thing the boy underneath him could do besides letting out small groans and seductive moans. Satisfied with the plump nipples, Azul's kissed trailed down Jonah's chest and stomach.

Jonah's face became redder when Azul reached his lower part. Azul was staring straight at Jonah's dual-colored eyes with his lustful silvery-blue ones. Slowly he pulled the zipper, showing Jonah's underwear and the bulge pressing hard underneath that cloth. Jonah turned his head to the side and screwed his eyes shut, embarrassed of what just being presented. Azul let out a chuckled and grabbed Jonah's chin, forcing him to stare face-to-face again.

"All eyes on me, Captain," Azul whispered, making Jonah slowly opened his eyes again. In Jonah's daze, Azul let go of his hand that was holding Jonah’s and managed to pull the captain's shirt and pants, throwing them into the piles of clothes on the floor. But when it came to the underwear, Azul made sure he took his sweet time for the reveal. Jonah was blushing madly as Azul pulled his underwear, revealing his dick, already hard and sticking up in the air. Azul was just as red as Jonah as he looked at the naked body underneath him from top to bottom.

Azul sighed in delight. "You're beautiful, Jonah."

Jonah huffed. "You are too... But it isn’t fair if I’m the only with the shirt off."

Azul chuckled. “Well, if you really want to see me naked, why don’t you do it on your own?”

Jonah smirked at him. “Oh, isn’t that a fine invitation?” Jonah's hands were on his chest, caressing it with care, adding more pleasure for Azul. His partner leaned down again and caught Jonah's lips with his own, sucking and lapping that plump red lips. He couldn't get enough of the kiss. It tasted wonderful and he knew he would never get tired of it. It was like a drug for Azul. Once Jonah unbuttoned his shirt, Azul pulled back and threw it off somewhere among the pile of clothes. His gaze fixed on Jonah's hard rod. Even when fully erect, Jonah was smaller than him, but Azul found it to be quite endearing.

"A-Are you gonna..." Azul looked back up to Jonah.

"Are you against it?" Azul asked. He just needed to make sure. He didn't want to do something that seems uncomfortable for his partner.

Jonah bit his lips, but he shook his head. "D-Don't choke yourself."

Azul smirked. "You don't have to worry, Captain." He lowered his head down as both of his hands spread Jonah's leg and started to lick the hard shaft.

Jonah didn't even hold back his scream from the pleasure. The silvernette started to pick up his pace, bobbing his head up and down as his tongue ran around every inch of the skin. "A-Ahhh... Azul..." Jonah's head reached for Azul's hair as he let go of the cock briefly.

"Want me to go faster?" He asked, blowing softly breath to saliva-coated cock with precum already started dripping from the tip.

Jonah gulped. "P-Please..."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Azul swallowed the cock again, moving his head, never stopping with the slurping and sucking. Jonah's groans and moans didn't stop, his hands kept running through Azul's hair, gripping it as he felt his cock throbbed inside of Azul's warm mouth.

"Nggh... Ahh... Azul... Aaahhh!" Jonah moaned long and loud as he reached his climax. He laid on the bed helplessly, watching Azul drank all his cum that was squirted out from his twitching cock.

Azul, let go of the dick with a loud _*pop*_. "That was delicious..." he sighed, once again looking down at Jonah. _Oh, how beautiful the boy was._ His face was drenched in sweats and blushing redder than his hair, and his body was presented to him in his purest form without anything covering him.

"A... Azul..." Jonah reached out weakly, his hand moved like he was trying to grab something. It seemed that he was still tired from his orgasm. Azul smiled softly at him, taking the hand and gave it a light kiss on his knuckle. He leaned down again, licking Jonah's sensitive ear.

"We can stop now if you are tired," he whispered.

Jonah blinked. "What about you?" His eyes trailed down to the bulge between Azul's legs, which looked like he was just as hard as him, maybe more. "You hadn't release yet." He looked back at him. “Are you worried?”

Azul sighed. He lifted his head so both him and Jonah staring face to face. "I'll be honest, Jonah," he whispered. "I want to continue. I really do. But..." he clenched the bedsheets, fear flickered in his eyes. "I probably won’t be able to stop after this. I don't want to hurt you."

Jonah stared at him a few seconds and Azul took the time to stare at him. His face was still red, just like his lips and the bite mark on his neck. _Dear Captain, how come you always so mesmerizing?_

“Hey.” Jonah reached for Azul’s hand, his thumb caressing the back of his hand. Azul bit his lips. “There’s no need to be afraid.” He leaned forward and light peck Azul on the cheek, making the Octavinelle Prefect’s cheek heated up. “I told you before, right? It's okay. You're doing a wonderful job." This time, Jonah’s hands cupped Azul's cheeks and he gave him a kiss on the lips. It wasn’t as intense as what Azul gave him, but it was just as sweet as every previous kiss. Azul closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet moments before Jonah pulled back as rested his head back to the pillow, his hands never left Azul’s cheeks. "It's okay. I know I'll be fine with you. So, don't hesitate."

Azul sighed. A small weight had lifted from his shoulder. _Of course, the captain knows his way to encourage anybody._ He was still scared of hurting him, yes, but he trusted Jonah. "Okay. Okay." He bit his lip before nodding. "Wait a moment." Azul climbed down from the bed and walked to his desk. Opening the drawer, he took out a bottle of lubricant and a pack of condoms. When he returned to the bed, sitting once again between Jonah's legs, he poured the cold fluid into his hand, coating three of his fingers with it. He brought himself closer to Jonah's face as his finger rubbed his entrance. He heard Jonah's breath hitched, so he rested his forehead on top of him. "Just tell me when it became too painful," he whispered.

Jonah nodded and added, "Don't you worry much." Azul sighed and went back to kiss Jonah with more power and passion that the captain couldn't keep up with him. Azul shoved his tongue into Jonah's mouth, taking their tongue into a dance. The captain's face became hot again, beads of sweat coating his forehead. Amid the heated kiss, Azul thrust one finger into Jonah.

"Ngggh! Ahh...!" Jonah tested up from the unfamiliar feeling. The finger started to move in and out, trying to relax the muscles in here. Relieved that there was no problem at first, Azul shoved another finger. Jonah groaned underneath him, his face scrunched up. Azul immediately went down to kiss his wet neck from sweat, trying to distract Jonah from the pain.

"Is it too painful?" he whispered.

Jonah shook his head. "I-I'm fine," he panted. "Keep going."

Azul followed his wish. He added another finger and Jonah threw his head back, mouth opened in a silent scream. Azul reached for the boy's shaft and stroke it, distracting them. "Sorry, sorry," Azul whispered. He didn't dare to move just yet, waiting for Jonah to get used to it. Jonah gritted his teeth, breathing through his teeth. He curled and unfurled his toes, trying to calm himself.

"O-Okay... Unngh... I'm okay, Azul," he winched. He bit his lip briefly before nodding.

"Are you sure?" Azul frowned. "We can do this with one finger."

Jonah shook his head. "I want this." He reached for Azul's shoulder. "Keep doing what you're doing."

Azul took a deep breath and nodded. Slowly, he moved his fingers in a zig-zag motion. Jonah clutched Azul's shoulder, winching as Azul stretched him out. The silvernette started to move his fingers in and out. When he hit a spot in there, he felt the wall around his fingers tightened and Jonah let out a loud, lewd, moan.

"Ahhh... Azul... M-More, ahh...!" Jonah pleaded.

Azul smirked. "Yes, Captain." The movement of his fingers became faster, purposely hitting the same spot over and over again. Moans after moans continued as the thrusting. Adding an extra flavor, Azul started to palm Jonah's cock once again.

"Ahh, Ah... Azul... Aahhh...!" Jonah’s nail dug into Azul’s shoulder but the boy on top of him didn’t mind the stings. Sweat kept coming down his skin and lewd moans came out from this mouth. It was such a beautiful sight, watching the captain drown in ecstasy.

Feeling enough, Azul pulled back his fingers. He swore he could hear a small whine from Jonah. He smiled and took off his boxer, throwing it with the other clothes, being equally naked as Jonah and revealing his twitching and hardening cock. Reaching out for a condom, he opened the wrapper with his teeth and took the condom out. Azul pinched the tip of the condom with his right hand and slowly rolled the rest of it down his cock with his left. He then poured some lube onto his hand and started to pump himself, coating his length with lubricant. Looking back at Jonah, he saw the boy's jaw slacked, watching him touching himself. Azul laughed at this. _Such a cute expression._

Once he was done, Azul was back to kissing Jonah. "I'm putting it, okay?" he whispered and Jonah answered with a nod. Azul spread both of Jonah's thighs and lined up in front of Jonah's hole. Slowly, he eased himself in.

"Akhh... S-Shit... Ahh..." Jonah slung his arm over his eyes as his other hand clutched the bed sheets hard. Even if it was just the tip, Azul knew it was painful. He didn't want Jonah to feel the pain for too long, he immediately shoved his whole length in.

"Akkkhhhhh! Aahhhh!" Jonah cried loud, trying his best not to cry. Not moving his hips Azul reached up and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," Azul whispered to Jonah's ears as he nipped the ear and pumped his cock, trying to make him forget about the pain.

"I-I'm... Okay..." Jonah groaned, feeling the pleasure is building up again. After calming himself with a few intakes of breath, he moved his leg so now he was hugging Azul with them, bringing them closer. "Umh... Y-You can move now..." Jonah gulped. Azul reached for the boy's hand and gave a light kiss on the palm before guiding it to the back of his head, letting it rest there. He then traced down Jonah's arm, to his chest, and finally reached his hips, gripping it firmly. Slowly, he started to move, sliding in and out of Jonah's hole.

"Ukh, you're too tight, Captain..." Azul groaned. Even with all the lube, it still felt very tight. It also didn't help how Jonah kept wincing and gripping onto his hair with a bit too much force. "S-Sorry..."

"D-Unggh... Don't be-ahh..." Jonah groaned, panting heavily. "K-Keep moving..."

Azul nodded at Jonah and once again started to move. The wincing from Jonah slowly turned into gasps of pleasure. Azul was still going slow, wanting for Jonah to get used to his cock in there, as well as searching for that sweet spot. Jonah's moans became louder. Thus, Azul started to pick up his pace. He lifted Jonah's hip slightly, trying to pound him deeper. "Aaaaahhhh!" Jonah threw his head back to his pillow and his back arced. _Bingo._ Azul pulled out his dick and slammed it again to the same spot. Jonah let out another scream filled with pleasure. Azul didn't stop. He kept pounding into the same spot, constantly gaining more speed.

The more they became one, the more pleasurable it became. Jonah reached for Azul and put his arms around Azul's neck, clinging on to him once again. Azul once again went for Jonah's neck, adding more pleasure for the boy. Cold sweat started to trickle down their bodies. Even the air conditioner couldn't help in cooling them down. They were blazing hot, inside and outside. That night became such a different sight for the resident of the Octavinelle Prefect’s bedroom. Erotic groans, gasps, and moans filled the night. Azul continued to thrust and out at an inhuman speed while Jonah felt an unparalleled pleasure for every pounding his hole had received. They continued as if there was no tomorrow as if this night was only reserved for the two of them.

"Jonah, I-I think gonna..." Azul groaned, feeling his climax was getting nearer. Jonah couldn't even answer it normally. Every time he opened his mouth, only able to let out moans and pants.

"Ye-Ahhh... M-Me-Ahh..." Jonah said, at least tried to, but Azul knew what he meant. His gripped onto Jonah's hips, along with his thrusts, became harder and faster.

"I'm coming-Akh..."

"Azul... Aaaahhhh!"

With one last hard thrust, Azul came, spurting his cum inside Jonah, followed by Jonah's orgasm, spilling onto his and Azul's stomach. Both of them were panting and their vision started to get blurry. Azul slowly pulled his dick out from Jonah, quickly pulling off the used condom and tying it up. He laid next to Jonah whose eyes were dropping heavily.

"Tired?" he whispered as he hugged the small boy.

Jonah let out a soft chuckled. "It passed my late-night shift."

Azul smiled. He gave Jonah a light kiss on the forehead. "Then sleep."

Jonah nodded weakly and snuggled in Azul's chest. "Is it just like your dream?"

Azul smiled softly. "It's better."

Jonah hummed happily. Slowly, he was drifting into sleep in his beloved arms. "Love you, Azul."

Azul sighed happily, once again kissed Jonah on the forehead. What did he do to deserve a sweet boy like him? It made Azul so happy that he could make Jonah felt this way. All that matters was that the boy underneath him could feel all the pleasure. _After everything they've been through, one overblot at a time, the captain deserves this._ For every pain he received in the past, including the pain that he gave him, Jonah deserved double the pleasure. It was only fair, wasn't it?

"Love you too, Jonah."

_Such a wonderful dream comes true..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE!  
> That's it. I'm never writing smut ever again unless the temptation was too strong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write smut.  
> I'm terrified and excited at the same time.  
> Sorry for my sloppy writing.


End file.
